I Knew You, From Long Ago
by I Glomp Bishounen
Summary: Rating was given do to content in chapters. The tomb robber's hikari is getting images from his past, as new girl seems to get close to Ryou and Bakura.
1. Prologue

Hit it, Yuugi!

Yuugi:: Hops around in a bunny suit.:: I Glomp Bishounen-mun does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor did she pay me to say this. ::Counts a bundle of money in his hand.::

Er...Right. On with the story! ::Cuddles her Ryou, Bakura, and Malik plushies.:: ^-^;

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prologue

A seductive frame, of which he thought, loomed closer to his body, tempting him, making him want to steal the one thing that he found difficult to steal…her.

As she inched closer to him, he glanced at her fragile frame. For the love of Ra, she was tempting him so…intently, but if he gave in, would his reputation slip? And then, there she was, standing right in front of him. Her lips curved at the ends slightly, as the tomb robber that stood before her arched an eyebrow at her, sweat collecting on his creamy colored forehead. Then, she would quickly crush their lips together, biting fiercely at his lower lip, her teeth causing the skin to break on his lip and begin to bleed. A moan of pleasure and pain began to collect in his throat. He slowly began to fall into her kiss, going deeper into ecstasy. His eyes closed and seemed to roll into the back of his head, absorbing her pleasure biting. She smirked slightly as she brushed her tongue lightly, teasingly over the wound. His eyes slowly opened as her hands made their way to tangle in his long, snowy hair. His hands then made way to her golden auburn hair, his fingers running through her silky stands. As she began to run out of breath, she slowly pulled away, his eyes snapping open as their lips parted. His moan died down as a smirk appeared on his face. His hand then cleared the curtains of auburn before he moved closer and kissed just below her jaw. He had given in, but now, it was her turn.

As his lips softly sucked on the sensitive skin below her jaw, she purred slightly, before a smirk graced her face. He was slightly puzzled, but kept his thoughts away from why she was smirking. He then found out why, as her tongue danced on his ear lobe, before her teeth sank in. He shivered slightly as a wave of pleasure swept through his body. His lips moved away from her jaw, as did hers from his ear. Then, it began to fade away…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, I finally made another ficcy. Yay! *Throws confetti.* Hope you liked the prologue. R & R Please, flames are welcome, just don't be too harsh. x.x;; Er…yeah. Oh, this ficcy is between a certain tomb robber *Gets all stary eyed.* and a character I made up, which will be later in the fic. If I get penty of review within the next few chapters, then I'll continue! ^-^ Oh, I'll be using the Japanese names too, instead of the dubbed English ones so…

Ryou = Bakura, the hikari or lighter half

Bakura = The yami or darker half

Yuugi = Yugi

Yami Yuugi = Yami Yugi

Anzu = Téa

Honda = Tristin

Jou/Jounouchi = Joey

More characters may or may not be added later on.

Malik: Review now, or else I'll use the Sennen Rod to make you review!

Bakura::Stares at Malik.::

Yay! Bakura and Malik!::Glomps both Bakura and Malik.::

Bakura and Malik: x.x;

Anzu:: Is tied to an anchor on a boat.:: Please review or else I drown!

Or you could just review and we'll forget Anzu is there… Ja ne! ^^/)


	2. Chapter One Our Confusing Past

I don't on Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I own any of the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh!...So don't sue me!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The albino boy the sat up quickly from his desk, a few girls giggling as he did so. His chocolate brown hues darted around the classroom as he awoke from his trance.

"It's nice of you to join us again, Mr. Bakura." His teacher said in an annoyed tone. "I'm glad you find Algebra so exciting."

The albino boy sighed and lowered his head again as a slight blush crept to his cheeks. 'I had that dream again,' he thought to himself. '…But what does it mean?' In a matter of minutes, the bell rang, and the class was dismissed.

"Just a moment, Ryou," Miss Miazaka called to Ryou as he froze at the door. "That's the third time this week that you've fallen asleep during my teachings. Now, if it happens again, you'll have to serve detention."

"Hai, Sensai." Ryou replied as he turned to leave the classroom.

It was lunch time already and Ryou walked down to his locker to get his bento. He sighed after opening his locker, a bit of sorrow and misunderstanding in his eyes. He closed his locker, after removing his bento from inside, and walked to the cafeteria, a look of deep thought on his face. He put on a half smile as he saw Yuugi and Co. wave over to him, a sign to say that they were sitting at that table, which was towards the back of the room. He walked to the table and sat down, next to Honda.

"Man, oh man!" Jou said with a panicked tone. "I didn't get ta' finish the English homework!"

Anzu then let out a sigh. "Jou, you **never** do your work because you copy the answers off of me."

Jou regained his thoughts. "Oh, yeah. I knew 'dat," he said, causing Anzu to roll her eyes. Yugi was watching Honda struggle to finish his last Biology question as he ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Honda, do you need my answer for it? I got it finished yesterday."

Ryou then added, "Honda, you really need to stop with the all-nighters."

"Yeah, I know. It's just…I feel too lazy to get my work done when I get home."

Yuugi then pulled out his Biology homework. "Here ya' go, Honda."

"Hey man, thanks."

Ryou quietly ate his lunch, which consisted of a bottle of water, a ham and cheese sandwich, a brownie, and a bag of plain potato chips, and listened to the others talk about what their plans were for the weekend. Well…he really wasn't paying much attention to them because he was lost in his own thoughts, thinking about the 'dream' he had. He snapped out of his thoughts as Anzu tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ryou, the bell rang. We need to get to World History."

"Okay. Thanks Anzu."

And so he threw away the leftovers to his lunch and walked back to his locker to retrieve his backpack. He shut the locker and walked to where his World History class was. He saw Yuugi and Anzu chatting, a few other groups of students chatting, and also, Kaiba reading a book. He went to his seat and sat down as the bell rang again. There was a rush of students as everyone filed into their seat. He let out a quiet yawn and then looked over to see a few of the girls from the class stare at him. He sighed slightly as he looked back to the front of the classroom. 'Why is it that they stare at me? Do they seem to fancy me?' his British accent echoing in his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gomen, I know this was a short chapter. I'm drawing a bit of a blank at the moment. R & R please. Oh and bento is a cold lunch served in a box will different compartments, in case you were wondering. Well, I'm off to-Huh? Who are you?

Mysterious Person: I'm the person who will be coming in next chapter. 

Uh…that's nice, but why are you here?

Mysterious Person: To take over the world…and this fanfiction!

Riight…

Mysterious Person:: Takes away the keyboard.:: HA!

NNNNUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

Mysterious Person: R & R or else this story will be under my control! Muwahahahahaha!!


	3. Chapter Two Love Bites

Gomen for not bringing forth this chapter sooner. I've had a real block on my abilities for the longest time. Hopefully, this chapter is the amount of detail that I wanted to bring forth. Anywho, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but, I do own Ingou and her hikari (who is not in this chapter at the moment.) This chapter gets more...passionate, so if you don't like it, just click the 'x' in the corner. Any flames will be used to roast Anzu, and then feed her to my rabid bunnies. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They continued to greedily take in air, never letting each other drift from the other's gaze. She, however, was the first to recover, much to his dismay. Her lips had a twisted smirk with a seductive effect, capturing him instantly. She slowly backed him into a wall, trapping him. Her body leaned closer to him, slightly, as she neared her lips to his, but decided to taunt him. She whispered softly into the darkness, her lips just barely touching his own. Oh, how he hated this. He'd crush his lips to hers if it weren't for the fact that he hasn't fully recovered from their last kiss.

"You know...you really...need...to...work on...your...endurance." She whispered mockingly, that twisted grin still consuming her lips. She brought her hands up, one of them tangling itself in his beautiful snow locks, the other moving towards his mouth, extending its index finger and brushing it softly against his lowly lip.

Growling lowly under his breath, he had finally recovered, his breathing now normal. 'Now is my chance to get her back...' He thought to himself as he brought his arms, slowly, to grasp her wrists, then quickly turning until it was her back that was now against the wall. He smirked in triumph as she, too, grinned slightly.

"No more teasing now."

He then brought his lips roughly against hers, continuing to hold onto her wrists. She had pressed her lips back against his own, softly biting on his lower lip. He was beginning to loosen his grip on her wrists, moving his arm to either side of her head, leaning in deeper against her lips. He felt her hands snake their way to the back of his neck. He enjoyed the warmth her hand had against his neck, the way her lips tasted, the way she felt. He enjoyed the softness of her skin, the silky feeling of her hair, the way her eyes glinted in the darkness. The candle that lit up her chambers was slowly dying, its wick reaching the near bottom. He then froze as her left hand brush up against the scar upon his cheek that pasted above his eye. He pulled back from her lips, staring deeply into her eyes. He was surprised to see a warm smile on her face.

"I know it hurts...the memory that is...I'll do anything to make it better..."

He was startled by her words of kindness, as it showed on his face. Of course, to show him she had meant what she had said, she leaned towards his face, pressing her lips against his once again. He pulled her closer, wanting to taste her lips more, wanting more of her. She had begun to bite his lip again, this time, a bit too hard. As she bit down, her teeth pierced the skin of his lip, crimson slowly traveling down his chin. She had withdrawn from him this time, staring at the wound she inflicted on him. Running her tongue along the crimson liquid that flowed down his chin, she begun to lick the blood that had spilled from his lip, slowly making her way to the wound itself, beginning to lick that as well. He enjoyed the way her tongue danced along his lip, so he had no argument to what she was doing.

After the blood flow begun to die down, they both were beginning to grow restless. His lust was rising, and he was almost positive she was feeling the same. He began to take off his robes, but rather slowly, to wait for her reaction. She had giving him a glace for a moment, then started to slip of the white linen that covered her body. Then, they both made way to her bed…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kathy: w00t! I finally updated. Again, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner

Ingou: You know I am going to kill you, right? 

Kathy: Eh? Wh-why? O_o;;

Ingou: Because you kept me from my beloved long enough. Too long, as a matter of fact…

Kathy: I said I was sorry! T-T

Bakura: I want to help with the killing!

Kathy:: Now running away.:: Damn it all! Please review…I'm afraid of what might happen if they get a hold of me…

Bakura and Ingou:: Chasing after Kathy.:: You know what will happen, mortal!

Kathy: Eep!

Author's thanks:

Rika- Thank you for helping me get back in check with my ficcy. I owe it all to you!

Ritsuo Takudo- My Baku friend. Thanks for the RPs way back when. It inspired me to write this. Hope you find this chapter!

burgundyred- Thanks for reading my fic! I enjoy reading your own too. Hope you enjoy this chapter and such…

Trisana / Kara- I recovered the keyboard! ^^; Hope you get a chance to read this chapter.

Thanks everyone! Remember to R & R, please! Thankies and ja ne! *Waves.*

Oh, have a Happy Easter! ^__^

**(\_/)**

**(="=)**

**(")(")******


End file.
